Kärpäsenä katossa
by Mikila94
Summary: Mitä tapahtui Matille, Mellolle, L:lle ja Lightille heidän kuoltuaan? Disclaimer: en omista Death Notea.


**Kärpäsenä katossa**

Light avasi silmänsä. Hänestä tuntui oudolta. Hän nousi hitaasti pystyyn ja katseli ympärilleen. Paikka oli kuin suoraan jostain kauhuelokuvasta: karmiva hautausmaa karmivilla haudoilla varustettuna.

"Missä olen…?" hän mietti ääneen. Hän katsoi itseään. Hänellä oli yllään samat vaatteet kuin Yellow Box**-**varastolla. Yhtäkkiä hän tajusi jotain: hän ei ollut enää varastolla. Ketään ei näkynyt missään. Ei Nearia, ei Matsudaa eikä edes Ryukia. Hän katsoi vaatteitaan muistettuaan Matsudan ampuneen häntä. Niissä oli reikiä ampumisesta, mutta ei verta.

"Miten… minähän sain sydänkohtauksen! Minunhan pitäisi olla kuollut! Miten tämä on mahdollista?!" Light mietti katsellessaan ympärilleen.

L avasi silmänsä. Hän näki pikimustan taivaan. Hän makasi paikoillaan noin kaksi minuuttia, kunnes muisti, mitä hänelle oli tapahtunut: Hän oli saanut sydänkohtauksen ja pudonnut tuolilta. Light oli ottanut hänet kiinni ja huutanut huolestuneena. Todellisuudessa hän oli kuitenkin hymyillyt. Hän oli Kira… aivan! Light oli Kira! Nyt hän oli 100% varma siitä.

"Mutta minähän sain sydänkohtauksen joten olen kuollut, enkö? Onko tämä taivas?" L mietti. Hän katseli ympärilleen ja näki kaikki karmivat haudat ja puut.

"Tuskinpavain…" hän tuumi. Hän nousi ylös ja lähti kävelemään suoraan eteenpäin.

Mello raotti silmiään ja avasi ne sitten salaman nopeasti kokonaan auki. Hän nousi pystyyn ja käänteli päätään suuntaan ja toiseen.

"Mitä helvettiä!? Minähän olin rekassa kun alkoi ottaa rinnasta ja… minähän sain sydänkohtauksen! Hemmetin Kira!" Hän manasi. Hän kuitenkin vaikeni nähtyään, mitä hänen ympärillään oli: hirvittävä määrä hautoja, pari täysin kuollutta puuta ja rapistunut lato.

"Missä hitossa oikein olen!?" Hän ajatteli. Mello säpsähti kun hänen takanaan olevasta ladosta kuului voimakas tömähdys. Mello nielaisi. Hän oli peloissaan, ja miksi ei olisi? Hän oli itselleen täysin tuntemattomassa paikassa, ypöyksin. Tai niin hän oli luullut. Hän otti aseen vyötäisiltään ja lähti kävelemään latoa kohti.

Hän raotti ladon ovea ja kurkkasi sisälle. Hän ei ollut uskoa silmiään. Häntä vastapäätä istui poika, joka katsoi vastakkaiseen suuntaan. Pojalla oli punaiset hiukset, farkut ja raitapaita jonka päällä oli liivi.

"Matt…?" Mello kuiskasi. Poika käänsi päätään. Hänellä oli isot lasit (tai mitkä ne ny onkaan) silmiensä edessä ja tupakka suupielessä.

"Mello…?" Matt sanoi epävarmana.

Mello oli helpottunut. Hän luuli parhaanystävänsä kuolleen ja ettei hän näkisi tätä enää, mutta siinä hän oli suoraan hänen edessään.

"Matt!" hän huusi ja juoksi halaamaan ystäväänsä. Matt oli ihan pihalla. Viimeinen asia, jonka hän muisti tapahtuneen, oli kun häntä ammuttiin. Sitten hän heräsi jossain hemmetin ladossa ja Mello oli syöksynyt sisään.

"Jestas, Mello, eihän tässä mitään rakastavaisia olla…" Matt sanoi häntä halaavalle ystävälleen. Mello työnsi Matin kauemmas ja löi tätä naamaan.

"Ääliö! Kuka tahansa huolestuu kun heidän ystävänsä tulee ammutuksi!" Matt oli nyt maassa kontallaan ja piteli nenäänsä, joka vuosi verta.

"Niinpä, mutta kuka tahansa ei löisi ystäväänsä nyrkillä naamaan niin, että siitä alkaisi vuotaa verta." Matt vastasi noustessaan pystyyn. Mello hymähti ja kysyi: "Missä me oikein olemme?"

Matt katseli ympärilleen. Ladon nurkassa oli tuoli ja pari lapiota, mutta muuten se oli tyhjä.

"Ladossa", hän vastasi. Mellon mitta tuli täyteen. Hän löi nyrkkinsä lahon seinän läpi ja tokaisi: "Tiedän sen, idiootti! Tarkoitin, että mikä tämä paikka on!"

"Mitä tarkoitat?" Matt kysyi. Mello läimäytti otsaansa ja raahasi Matin ulos ladosta. Matt kirkaisi nähtyään missä he olivat.

"Mi-missä me olemme!?" Matt kysyi ja katsoi Melloa. Mello huokaisi. Sitähän hän oli kokoajan kysynyt.

"En tiedä, mutta koska olemme molemmat kuolleet, niin tämä on varmaan hel-" Mello ei ehtinyt sanoa loppuun, kun Matt jo huusi: "Kuolleet!? Mutta sinähän…"

"Niinpä niin. Ilmeisesti Kira sai minut hengiltä." Mello huokaisi ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin.

"Ei se nyt ihan noin mennyt." Matt ja Mello käänsivät päitään. Light käveli heitä kohti.

"…Kira…!" Mello huusi nähtyään Lightin.

"Hm? Tuoko?" Matt kysyi katsoessaan Lightia. Hän oli kuvitellut Lightin olevan vähän enemmän… no, tiedätte kyllä.

"Se oli neiti Takada, joka sinut tappoi. Minä taas tulin shinigamin tappamaksi Nearin paljastettua minut." Light piti pientä taukoa huomattuaan Mellon ärtyneen ilmeen.

"Sinä hävisit hänelle, Mello. Olet pelkkä häv-" Light kaatui maahan Mellon ampuessa häntä päähän.

"Se oli siinä sitten!" Mello huusi voitonriemuisena ilkeä virne kasvoillaan.

"Olet aina niin hätäinen, Mello." Mello ja Matt käänsivät katseensa äänen suuntaan. Puhuja oli mustahiuksinen mies, jolla oli valkoinen paita ja siniset housut. Hän käveli kyyryssä.

"L!" Mello ja Matt huusivat. L hymyili nähdessään jällen kaksi nuorempaa ystäväänsä.

"Sinäkin olit siis täällä…?" L, Matt ja Mello käänsivät päitään ja näkivät pystyyn nousevan Lightin. Kohdassa, johon Mello oli ampunut, ei näkynyt jälkeäkään.

"Mitä hittoa!?" Mello karjaisi. L puri peukaloaan tavalliseen tapaansa ja katsoi Lightia.

"Olemme kaikki kuolleita, joten aseet eivät taida vaikuttaa meihin." L sanoi.

"Tismalleen", sanoi uusi ja täysin tuntematon ääni. Kaikki katsoivat äänen suuntaan. Yhdelle kuolleista puista oli ilmestynyt kasvot.

"Mitä helv…!?" Mello, Matt ja Light aloittivat.

"Kiinnostavaa…." L tuumi.

"Minä olen Kibori, tämän välimaailman hallitsija." puu sanoi. Kun kukaan ei päästänyt ääntäkään, hän jatkoi: "Jokainen, joka kuolee, päätyy tänne tehdäkseen valinnan."

"Millaisen valinnan?" Light kysyi. Hän oli yhä shokissa niin kuin Matt ja Mellokin, mutta sai silti pakotettua sanat ulos suustaan.

"Valinnan siitä, pyyhitäänkö heidän muistinsa ja annetaanko heidän syntyä uudelleen ihmisinä. Toinen vaihtoehto on, että he pitävät muistinsa ja syntyvät uudelleen eläiminä." Kibori kertoi.

Matt katseli vaisuna ympärilleen. Mello ja muut näyttivät ymmärtävän tuota puuta jotenkin, mutta hän oli aivan pihalla.

"Mitä nuo haudat ovat?" hän kysyi. Kibori virnisti.

"Niissä kituvat epäonnistuneet uudelleensyntyneiden sielut." hän vastasi.

"Millä lailla epäonnistuneiden?" L kysyi. Kiborin virne kasvoi aina vain suuremmaksi hänen vastatessaan: "Jos ei onnistu pysymään eläimenä elossa viikkoa kauempaa, päätyy tänne hautaan ja kärsii ikuisuuden."

Kibori nauroi huomatessaan Matin ja Mellon kauhistuneet kasvot. L ja Light katsahtivat toisiinsa ja virnistivät.

"No, miten valitsette?"

"Me kaikki synnymme uudelleen eläiminä." L sanoi. Mello ja Matt katsoivat häntä shokissa. Light virnisti.

"Mu-mutta L…!" Matt aloitti.

"Hyvä on sitten!" Kiborin huudahti. Samalla hetkellä L:n ja muiden alle ilmestyi musta-aukko, johon he putosivat. He kaikki menettivät tajuntansa yksi kerrallaan. Ensin Matt, sitten Mello, sitten Light ja lopuksi L.

Kun Matt heräsi, hän näki edessään jotain. Olivatko ne… kärpäsiä? Kyllä, kolme kärpästä, yksi vaaleanruskea, toinen vaaleankeltainen ja kolmas musta. Hän nousi hitaasti ylös ja katsoi kärpäsiä tarkemmin.

"Hetkinen… nuo värit…" Matt mietti.

"Matt! Jo oli aikakin herätä!" keltainen kärpänen huusi. Matt katsoi kärpästä kummissaan, se kuulosti aivan Mellolta. Ei kai vaan…

"Mello, rauhoitu…" musta kärpänen sanoi.

"Mello!? Ja L!?" Matt huusi ja katsoi kärpäsiä. Mello tuhahti ja vastasi: "Ei, vaan joulupukki ja hammaskeiju! Tietysti me!"

"Tehän olette kärpäsiä!" Matt huudahti kauhuissaan, vaikka näky oli samalla myös huvittava.

"Niin sinäkin", vaaleanruskea kärpänen sanoi Matille. Matt katsoi kärpästä ja päätteli tämän olevan Light. Vasta sitten hän kiinnitti huomiota tämän sanoihin, jotka olivat "niin sinäkin". Hänkin? Matt katsoi itseään. Hän oli muuttunut punaiseksi kärpäseksi.

"Uaaah!... Mi…. mi-mitä tämä on!?" hän huusi.

"Ilmeisesti eläimet, joiksi muutuimme ovat kärpäsiä. Kaikki meistä ovat vanhojen kehojensa hiusten värisiä." L sanoi. Se oli totta.

"Johan sopan keitit…" Light mutisi ja katsoi syyttävästi L:ää. He kaikki hätkähtivät, kun huoneen ovi avautui. Sisään tuli Near (Near oli tietysti ihminen ja piti Melloa ja muita tavallisina kärpäsinä).

"Mitä hittoa!? Pitikö meidän ilmestyä juuri tuon luo!?" Mello karjui. Near katsahti heidän suuntaansa ja sanoi oven toiselle puolelle: "Lidner, toisitko kärpäslätkän?" Lidner tuli sisään Gevannin kanssa kärpäslätkä kädessään.

"Vai aikoo albiinofriikki ottaa meidät hengiltä!? Ei tule onnistumaan!" Mello huusi ja lensi ulos huoneesta Matt mukanaan.

"Inhoan kärpästen surinaa…" Gevanni sanoi. Hän otti lätkän Lidneriltä ja alkoi huitoa L:ää ja Lightia.

"Mikä tohelo! Uskallan väittää, että jopa Matsuda osuisi paremmin." Light sanoi väistellessään lätkän iskuja L:n kanssa.

"Paljon mahdollista, mutta parasta poistua katonrajaan varmuudenvuoksi." L sanoi ja lensi kattoon. Light meni perässä.

Mello ja Matt olivat jättäneet päämajan ja lentelivät nyt kaupungilla. Kärpäsinä he olivat todella nopeita.

"Katso tuonne, Mello!" Matt huusi yllättäen ja osoitti sisään pienen kahvilan ikkunasta. Mello katsoi sisään kiinnostuneena, koska hän mietti mikä Matia voisi kiinnostaa kahvilassa. Matt räjähti nauramaan näylle, kun Mello vain tuijotti sisään, hänkin tosin hieman huvittuneena. Sisällä pienen pöydän ääressä istuivat Matsuda ja Misa syömässä kakkua. Heidän välilleen oli pikkuhiljaa kasvanut vahva side Lightin kuoleman jälkeen, ja nyt he olivat yhdessä.

"Mitäköhän Kira sanoisi, jos näkisi tämän!?" Matt kysyi naurunsa läpi.

"Tuskin mitään…" Mello mumisi. Hän huomasi Matsudan ja Misan nousevan ylös.

"Seurataan heitä!" hän huusi ja lensi Matin kanssa heidän peräänsä.

L ja Light katselivat katonrajasta Nearin ja muiden touhuja. Resterkin oli saapunut paikalle ja he työskentelivät uuden tapauksen parissa.

"Eikö tuo Near osaa mitään?" Light kysyi tylsistyneenä katsellessaan Nearin pähkäilyä.

"Saihan hän sinutkin hengiltä, Yagami." Lsanoi virnistäen.

"Hiljaa!" Light tokaisi. Lidner katsahti heihin ja sanoi: "Tuo surina alkaa käydä hermoille. Meidän on saatava nuo hengiltä."

"Totta. Gevanni, kävisitkö hakemassa ötökkä myrkkyä?" Near kysyi.

"Selvä."

"Parempi lähteä", L sanoi ja lensi Lidnerin käsilaukkuun. Light pudisti päätään ja seurasi L:ää, sillä olihan hänen kanssaan mukavampaa kuin yksin, vaikkei Light tietenkään sitä myöntänyt.

15 minuutin päästä Lidner lähti L ja Light mukanaan (hehän olivat hänen käsilaukussaan).

Mello ja Matt olivat seuranneet Matsudaa ja Misaa Yagamien talolle.

"Pitikö meidän seurata heitä?" Mello mumisi.

"Sinun ideasihan se oli." Matt sanoi. Mello mulkaisi häntä ja lensi Matin kanssa sisään ennen kuin Matsuda ehti sulkea oven.

"Sayu! Tultiin kylään!" Misa huusi olohuoneeseen, jossa Sayu katsoi televisiota. Sayu käänsi katseensa Misaan ja Matsudaan ja tervehti näitä. Sayu ja Misa jäivät sohvalle juttelemaan niitänäitä, kun Sachiko ja Matsuda poistuivat keittiön puolelle.

"Sayu näyttää voivan jo paremmin…" Matsuda sanoi Sachikolle. Hän nyökkäsi.

"Niin. Hän on kestänyt ihmeen hyvin. Ensin hänet siepattiin, sitten hänen isänsä kuoli ja viimeisenä vielä Light." Sachiko sanoi ja pyyhki kyyneliä silmistään.

"Kenenköhän syytä tuokin oli?" Matt kysyi Mellolta. Hän oli tarkoittanut sen vitsiksi, mutta Melloa se ei naurattanut. Hänestä tuntui pahalta. Lightin kuolema ei ollut kokonaan hänen syytään ja tämä oli ansainnut sen, mutta oli hänen syytään, että Shoichiro Yagami kuoli. Tosin se oli joko Shoichiro tai hän itse, joten parempi näin. Sitä paitsi hän oli yrittänyt välttää tämän tappamista. Sayun sieppaus taas… no, se oli kokonaan hänen syytään. HÄN oli se joka käski siepata Sayun ja HÄNEN takiaan tämän elämä oli mennyt alamäkeä kukaties kuinka kauan. Mellon omantunnontuskia helpotti kuitenkin nähdä, että Sayu oli paranemaan päin.

"Mello? Mehellooooo!" Matt inisi Mellon korvaan (onhan kärpäsillä korvat? XD).

"Mitä hittoa!?" Mello karjaisi. Hän oli ollut jo hyvänaikaa aivan omissa mietteissään.

"Älä nuku! Mennään katsomaan Kiran huonetta!" Matt inisi.

"Kai se on pakko…" Mello inisi ja lensi Matin perässä Lightin huoneeseen.

Lidnerin päästyä kotiin Light ja L lensivät ulos hänen käsilaukustaan.

"Siistiä täällä ainakin on…" Light tuumi katseltuaan ympärilleen.

"Löytyisiköhän mistään kakkua?" L tuumi katseltuaan ympärilleen. L lensi keittiöön kakun tai minkä tahansa makean toivossa. Lightkin tajusi tämän, mutta seurasi silti perässä. Eihän hänellä parempaakaan tekemistä ollut…

Mello ja Matt lentelivät ympäri Lightin vanhaa huonetta ja katselivat ympärilleen.

"Kira oli tylsä tyyppi. Kaikki on järjestyksessä." Matt sanoi.

"Sanoisit vain suoraan, että sinulla itselläsi on tylsää." Mello sanoi.

"Osuit oikeaan. Löytyisiköhän täältä jotain ajan vietettä?" Matt arveli lennellessään kirjahyllyssä.

"Juurihan sinä sanoit, että hän oli tylsä tyyppi. Tuskin sieltä mitään sinua kiinnostavaa löytyy."

"Jokaisen miehen hyllystä löytyy sitä kiinnostavaa luettavaa." Matt sanoi ja jatkoi lentelyään. Mellon teki mieli lyödä Matia, mutta hän arveli ettei se oikein onnistuisi kärpäsenä, joten hän tyytyi vain sanomaan "perverssi" ja lensi takaisin alakertaan.

L oli luopunut kakunmetsästyksestä ja seuraili Lightin kanssa Lidneriä, joka täytteli joitain papereita.

"Minä taidan lähteä katsomaan, miten perheeni voi." Light sanoi ja lensi ulos ikkunasta.

"En uskonut, että välittäisit…" perässä tuleva L totesi. Light kääntyi ympäri ja sanoi vihaisena: "Kyllä minä välitän, ainakin enemmän kuin sinä omastasi, mikäli sinulla edes on perhettä."

Tämä vaiensi L:n hetkeksi.

"Hmm… totta, minulla ei ole perhettä, ainakaan biologista. Minun ``perheeni`` on ollut Watari, Mello, Near ja muu Wammy´s Housen väki niin kauan kuin muistan. Ehkäpä joissain määrin myös Aiber ja Wedy." hän piti taukoa ennen kuin jatkoi sanomalla: "Sinä, Yagami, tuhosit perheeni."

Light virnisti ja sanoi: "Ilo oli kokonaan minun puolellani."

"Siinä olet täysin oikeassa."

Matt ja Mello olivat lennelleet Yagamien olohuoneessa. Matt valitti jatkuvasti tylsyyttä ja Mello kuunteli tympääntyneenä Matsudan, Misan ja Sayun keskustelua. Tällä hetkellä hän uskoi olisivansa tyytyväinen jos kerran, edes yhden kerran saisi lyödä Matsudaa. Sen verran tylsiä kyseinen mies selitteli.

"Meidän lienee jo parasta lähteä.." Matsuda sanoi vilkaistuaan kelloaan. Se näytti 20.45.

"Joo, nähdään, Sayu!" Misa huusi. Misan ja Matsudan lähdettyä Matin tylsyyden valittelu vain jatkui.

"Huoh… pitäisi varmaan mennä suihkuun, kun aamulla kerran jäi väliin…" Sayu pohti ääneen. Matt pysähtyi kuin seinään.

"Suihkuun?" Hän kääntyi kohti Melloa ja katsoi tätä mahdollisimman suloinen ilme kasvoillaan.

"Melloooo, mennään katsomaa-aan…" hän inisi.

"Perverssi. Emme mene." Mello tuhahti. Hänen onnekseen kärpäsillä ei punastuminen näkynyt.

"Niinpä niin. Eihän sinua ole koskaan kiinnostanut kukaan muu kuin Near…" Matt mutisi. Hän tiesi, että saisi Mellon mukaansa näin.

"En ole homo!" Mello huusi ja lensi yläkerran kylpyhuoneeseen, jossa Sayu jo oli. Matt meni nauraen perässä.

"Että joku voikin olla kuuma…" Matt ihasteli kun hän ja Mello katsoivat Sayun peseytymistä. Mello pyöritteli silmiään ja mutisi sen kummempia ajattelematta: "Halle on kuumempi…"

Matt katsoi Melloa pitkään ja räpäytti silmiään pari kertaa.

"Siis kuka?" hän kysyi. Mellon teki mieli lentää päin seinää. Hän oli puhunut ohi suunsa.

"Ei yhtään kukaan!" Hän tokaisi nopeasti.

"Aha! Meeellooo, kuka se ooooonn?" Matt inisi ja lenteli Mellon ympäri.

"Sanoin jo: ei kukaan!"

"Mitä te kinastelette?" Matt ja Mello katsoivat äänen suuntaan. L oli päässyt jostain sisään Light perässään.

"Mello ei suostu kertomaan jostain kuumasta naisesta, joka on kuulemma kuumempi kuin Kiran pikkusis-" Matt lopetti lauseensa kesken huomattuaan Lightin.

"Jatka toki, Matt." L kehotti.

"L! Älä usko kaikkea, mitä Matt sanoo!" Mello huusi.

"En sanonut uskovani, vaan pyysin jatkamaan." L sanoi tyynesti.

"Mello sanoi, että sen nimi oli joku Halle." Matt sanoi. Mello mulkaisi häntä murhaavasti (vaikkei se oikeen taida kärpäsenä onnistua). L kallisti päätään ja kysyi: "Ilmeisesti ehdit tehdä kaikenlaista ennen kuolemaasi."

Mello meni täysin punaiseksi ja poistui vauhdilla menemällä oven alta.

"No älä nyt sentään suutu!" Matt huusi nauruaan pidättäen ja lensi Mellon perään.

"Lapsia nuo ovat vieläkin, henkisesti ainakin." L sanoi Matin ja Mellon lähdettyä. Sitten hän kääntyi ympäri ja sanoi: "Matt oli kyllä oikeassa…" L käänsi huomionsa Lightiin Sayun astuttua pois suihkusta harjaamaan hiuksiaan. Light näytti vihaiselta.

"Jokin vialla?" L kysyi. Light ei vastannut vaan lensi ulos kylpyhuoneesta. L hymähti ja lensi perässä.

Mello, Matt, L ja Light olivat nyt eläneet kärpäsinä kaksi viikkoa, mikä tarkoitti, että heidän sielunsa olivat nyt turvassa. Mello tuijotti haltioissaan, kun Sayu söi suklaakakkua. Hänen katseensa ei irronnut lusikasta hetkeksikään.

"Mahtava näky…"

"Sanos muuta!" Matt sanoi ja tuijotti Sayua. Mello mulkaisi Matia vihaisesti ja sanoi: "Tarkoitin kakkua!"

Matt nauroi ja sanoi: "Tiedetään, kunhan sanoin."

"Minäkin pidän enemmän kakusta." heidän vierelleen lentänyt L sanoi.

"Siinäs kuulit, L on aina oikeassa." Mello virnisti siirtämättä katsettaan hetkeksikään lusikasta.

"Just…" Matt sanoi ja lensi pois. L lähti myös.

Mello jatkoi Sayun (tai oikeastaan lusikan) tuijottamista. Hetken päästä Sayu lopetti syömisen, kun Sachiko kutsui häntä. Hän meni katsomaan mitä asiaa tällä oli.

Mello katsoi pöydällä olevaa, puoliksi syötyä suklaakakkua.

"Ei siitä haittaa ole, jos pikkaisen maistan…" Mello totesi. Hän lensi kakun päälle ja alkoi syömään sitä. Hän ei huomannut, kun Sayu tuli takaisin. Sayu nosti kuvun kakun päälle. Vasta tämä sai hänet havahtumaan.

"Mitä helv-!?" Mello huusi, kun ei enää nähnyt eteensä. Sayu nosti kakun takaisin jääkaappiin.

"Missäköhän Mello on?" Matt kysyi. Siitä oli kaksi tuntia, kun he olivat jättäneet Mellon keittiöön.

"Tosiaan. Viimeksi näimme hänet keittiössä, olisikohan hän siellä?" L mietti. He lensivät keittiöön, jossa Light pörräsi Sayun päänympärillä.

"Light, oletko nähnyt Melloa?" L kysyi. Light lensi Matin ja L:n luo ja sanoi: "Jääkaapissa."

Matt ja L pysyivät vaiti; he ajattelivat Lightin pelleilleen. Kun Lightin ilme ei värähtänytkään, L tiesi, ettei hän vitsaillut.

"Miksi ihmeessä!?" Matt huusi. Hän tiesi, ettei kärpänen selviäisi kovinkauaa kylmässä.

"Meni syömään kakkua ja meni sen mukana jääkaappiin." Light sanoi.

"Oliko hän tosiaan sama Mello, jonka Takada tappoi?" hän kysyi nauraen. Hän tiesi vastauksen, mutta päätti kuitenkin kysyä L:ää ärsyttääkseen. L katsoi häntä halveksuen ja kääntyi Matin puoleen. Matt oli täysin paikallaan. Hän ei voinut uskoa, että oli menettänyt Mellon taas.

"Mello, sinä idiootti…" Matt sopersi kyynelten lomasta.

"Matt…"

"Hiljaa!" Matt huusi ja lensi ulos avoimesta ikkunasta. Se oli viimeinen kerta, kun L ja Light näkivät häntä. He eivät tienneet minne Matt oli mennyt. Ei kulunut kauaa, kun Light tuli Matsudan tappamaksi ja L koki saman kohtalon kuin Mello. Kuka tietää, ehkä hän teki sen tahallaan.

**Loppu**


End file.
